Presently, UI based integrations are needed where one application makes use of another application's functionality in order to solve a business problem, or for integrations which involve drill-down or drill-across from one application to another. To support such UI integrations, direct point-to-point solutions are built which are rendered not re-usable by the very nature of their design. If, for example, the target application changes or more target applications are added to the integration scenario, significant effort to accommodate such enhancements is required, which decreases efficiency and productivity. Moreover, for similar integration requirements the same (or similar) effort must be repeated again and again due to the lack of reusability of such integrations. Hence, improvements in the art are needed.